<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fae deal by Ewina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643334">Fae deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina'>Ewina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Deal with a Fae, Fae!Obi-Wan, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he found the first gift, he took it, knowing exactly what it meant, accepting that pretty heart shaped leaf meant that Jango was interested in this nocturnal visitor and not opposed to more visits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fae deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/gifts">SparkySheep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read<br/>For SparkySheep who threw the whole plot on Discord and let me munch it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jango had always loved the tales of the Fae Courts, it had been his favorite tales and the fact that they were true according to his buir made it even better. That's why, when he found the first gift, he took it, knowing exactly what it meant, accepting that pretty heart shaped leaf meant that Jango was interested in this nocturnal visitor and not opposed to more visits. The young boy found gifts twice a week for a month before the dreams began. The little trinkets were accepted and stored in a box, hidden inside Jango's wardrobe, pretty leaves, shells, coloured pieces of string, feathers… but the food was refused since Jango had no desire to become fae marked. The dreams the human shared with the fae were sweet and playful, full of child's laughs and happy smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango soon began leaving his own gifts for Ben, the name the Fae has chosen to his Jan. The human particularly enjoyed gifting little pieces of sea glasses, specifically the pretty blue greenish one, whose colour looked so much like Ben's eyes and the innermost part of the delicate wings protruding from his back. When the Death Watch killed his family, the only thing Jango took with him was the box, filled over the years with every treasure Ben gifted him. The tooth from the first animal he hunted, a bone-carved flute, a cured pelt and even a small leather braided bracelet were left for his winged friend to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned 14, Jango found a stone tied to a leather cord left on his pillow. But still, he wouldn't eat the food.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galidraan was the end of everything. Korda 6 had been a hardship, but the massacre of his people destroyed him. His only belonging during his long years as a slave was the stone necklace to which he clung even more as he refused to acknowledge Ben until even the fae left him, hurt. Jango's heart was broken and he was furious at the entire Galaxy, too angry for anything but revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his escape from the spice traders that owned him, Jango began bounty hunting. As a beroya he visited many planets and the memory of Ben and the fae's delight at every gift he gave him made the human wonder how the other would react to this or that. Jango missed him, and he wanted his presence again. He wanted the sweet smiles showing the pointy little teeth he had found adorable as a child, and the blush staining Ben's chubby cheeks red. He wanted. But he had no idea how to apologize, so he left gifts, sweet milk and rare blue honey, little gems and bolts of fabric. And Ben accepted them, but he wouldn't appear. He left Jango gifts too, a knife here, munitions there, but no food. Jango had lost that right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued like that for a few months, until Jango remembered that Ben's favorite gifts had always been those he made himself. During a break after a bounty, the mandalorian stopped on a little planet out of the big hyperspace lanes. The population was insular and lived in the mountains as far as they could get from the sea which was Jango's goal. There, he spent two days getting as much sea glass and seashells as he could to bring back on his ship for his project. Finding a black pearl was incredibly lucky and he thanked the Ka'ra for it. He had to travel a few days to find a friendly armourer willing to lend him their forge, but as his work took shape between his hands, he knew. This was The Gift. If it didn't bring Ben back to him, nothing would. The tiara looked incredibly delicate as he shaped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he put it down for the last time, Jango tried to imagine how it would look on Ben's brow. But he had no idea what the fae looked like now. Throwing one last look at the delicate gold and beskar headpiece Jango let his hopes rise up as he went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile pulled at his lips as he recognised the hazy effect of the fae dream on his sight. Jango was a tad bit surprised that this dream would take place in the Slave I instead of a meadow like in their youths. Sitting on the pilot chair in the cockpit, Jango waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indeterminate amount of time later, the soft sound of feet padding on the ship's floor made Jango turn his head toward the entrance, and there he was, his dear fae in all his otherworldly glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben" whispered Jango "you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan…" Ben chewed on his lips, shy and uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'He is gorgeous' thought Jango, not that he had expected anything else. His Ben had been a copikla child and a nau’yc teenager, being mesh'la as an adult was expected. What Jangl had not expected was just how beautiful the fae would be. His eyes which had looked huge as a child and made him adorable had become more harmonious with the rest of his face. Most of his baby fat had melted which gave him a distinctly heart shaped face with his still chubby cheeks and pointy chin. His lips were thin with a defined cupid bow but still plump, and Jango let himself wonder an instant how they would feel against his own. Would they be as soft as they looked? How would they taste?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Jango finished observing Ben. His skin was still as pale as snow, and glowing from some inside light, contrasting with the long locks of hair which had the colour of autumn leaves. And on his head sat the tiar Jango had gifted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mesh'la" murmured Jango breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan?" Asked Ben, head tilting to the side, nose scrunched up in interrogation. He looked so copikla that the human mentally cooed. He was not reckless enough to say any of it out loud, brave yes, but 'he had some self-preservation instinct and had no desire to feel first hand the sharpness of Ben's claws or the feeling of his teeth burying itself into one's flesh' he lied to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing Ben. I was just thinking that it looked really nice with the shade of your hair." This was not really a lie, it did go wonderfully well together, but that had certainly not been the thoughts that ran around inside Jango's brain. They spent the whole dream speaking, talking about what had happened since they last saw each other. It was nice and sweet, but Jango couldn't help but mourn the lost closeness he had with Ben. The fae had come, but he had been skittish, hesitant, scared, and it felt like someone had punched a hole into Jango's heart to see his dear friend act in such a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some time for Ben to rebuild his trust in Jango, the fae visibly scared to be hurt again, every hesitation and flinch mentally hurting the mandalorian. He regretted so much the way he had acted, Ben had not deserved any of that, his heart was so pure and full of light and innocence, and Jango's bitterness and hatred had bruised the fragile organ with his thoughtless behaviour. That's why when the dreams began to change from the pleasant joy of finding each other again, Jango tried to bury himself in denial, Ben deserved better, but they had both grown and matured during those years apart and the childish innocence had faded letting increasingly sexual and carnal desires shine through. Jango wanted to pin Ben against any surface he could find, trapping that soft and delicate body under his own, he wished to torment him with his mouth and hands until the sweet fae was completely incoherent, lost in the haze of pleasure. He wanted to kiss those lips, and to worship him and his body, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him from the whole Galaxy if he needed to. But still, Jango would cut his train of thought every time they became too heated for Ben deserved so much better, he was beautiful and perfect and so far above Jango it almost hurt to think about it. They continued to exchange trinkets and little gifts until Ben began gifting him food again, but still, he wouldn't eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one day, Jango got a job offer, a peculiar one, to be the template for a clone army, with the added knowledges that this army was expected to get rid of the jedi, that the man who made him that offer was the one who lead the taskforce at Galidraan didn't even mattered to him, sp taken was he by the idea of the destruction of the jedi order and the death of its members. It took him more than a year before he fully realised what he had agreed to, for the clones had managed to do what he thought only Ben could, they had carved a place for themselves into his heart. They were not pawns, not pieces or flesh droids but children, his children. They were his and he had already given too much to accept another loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango didn't even need to make a plan to deal with this situation, he knew what should be done. When he went to sleep he did so with a smile on his face, knowing that everything would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his surroundings became hazy and the soft muted sound of Ben's footsteps was heard Jango turned toward the fae. With a soft smile and an even softer voice he said the words which would seal his Fate with the certitude that it was the right choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben, I wish to make a deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The terms were hashed out quickly between a confident mandalorian and a delighted fae, freedom and protection for his sons in exchange of himself. A soft kiss was pressed on his lips to seal the deal before Jango woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes after what felt like the best sleep of his life, lips tingling from the kiss as he smiled, Jango rose and went to the fresher. Cleaning himself while humming happily, he put his beskar'gam on. His buy'ce under his arm he went to sit at his desk where a fragrant little cake was waiting for him. With a smile on his face he toasted to the future and ate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a vocabulary:</p><p>copikla: cute (not to be said to a woman, it's cute like baby animals are cute<br/>nau'yc: "pretty" (specifically shiny, like a blade is shiny, so pretty for mando) --&gt; I don't remember who I took this word from, sorry. If I find it I will credit them.<br/>mesh'la: beautiful<br/>buy'ce: mandalorian helmet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>